Always the same sasoXdei
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: Deidara goes out every night on dates with different people. This happens regularly, but Deidara's oblivious to his best friends feelings. Sasori sits and watches the blonde night after night, hoping and waiting for the blond to love him back.


**_All the same by Sick Puppies - Song_**

**_Written by HeartBeatFailure-x_**

**_Characters to Kishimoto_**

A red headed teenager sat quietly on his own on the cream recliner. Leaning forwards, his elbows on his knees, his fingers slotted together, his chin resting on them, his face concerned and in thought. He ignored the blonde buzzing around the dormitory, hair tie in his mouth, fingers tangled in his golden locks, trying to find his shoes. Not a glance came from the red head, as this seemed to be a regular occurrence from his best friend now-a-days.

**I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here**

The blonde laughed and fell over in the corridor, obviously too hyped up about his date to function properly. He called out for Sasori to help him now find his jacket, which he 'seemed to have _misplaced'_, and so Sasori pulled himself off of the recliner and went over to the back door hooks, remembering perfectly well where the blonde had shoved his jacket the last date he'd been on. Deidara hugged Sasori quickly before ranting on about how his hair wouldn't stay in place, or how his eyeliner would probably end up running. Sasori nodded and said the right things in the right places, putting on his 'happy face' for the blonde.

**Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same**

Sasori watched as his best friend left their dorm in a hyper buzz, leaving the seconds ago noisy apartment, lonely and quiet. Taking his place back on the recliner, he picked up his i-Pod and put it on shuffle, plugging in both earphones and turning up the volume on full. He grabbed the book from the coffee table next to him and took out the bookmark, reading from the page he'd left. As usual, he'd wait up for his friend, making sure he'd get to bed alright if he was to drunk to walk. This happened regularly. The lights dimmed, leaving the red head reading under the bright table lamp, still lost in his rather fascinating book. The clock chimed midnight.

**Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am**

The clock chimed quarter past two, and the door was bashed, but the red head didn't hear; not the bash, or the helpless giggling outside of it. The door opened and the blonde fell in, wiping away stray tears, smudging the eyeliner. That made Sasori look up. Setting the bookmark back in his book, it was placed back on the coffee table before he switched off the i-Pod and set it aside, shuffling over to the blonde.

"Dannnaaa uun" Deidara giggled on the floor, moaning. "My head hurts yeah" Sasori nodded and slid an arm under the blonde, helping him to his feet and taking him to his side of the bedroom, dropping him on the bed.

**I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here**

"How was your date?" Those four works stabbed the red head more violently than anything, he hated them. Deidara giggled before ranting on about how wonderful his date had been, only to start hysterically laughing at the fact his date was already married. Sasori smiled slightly. Well at least that was one less possibility of his blonde being stolen from him.

"I gottanuva one tomorrow danna un, mmgonna sleep" Deidara rolled over, almost falling off the bed. Sasori nodded, looking at the now sleeping blonde with envy and jealousy. How could the blonde not see how he cared for him so?

**Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same**

The same happened the next night, Deidara raved about his new date, got nice clothes, perfected his make up, only this time, he came back early. This time, he came back crying. Sasori had seen the blonde's outfit before he left the dorm, nice fitted ripped stylish jeans, a white shirt with a heart with a face on it, and his hair his usual style. His jeans were even more ripped, his shirt was in shreds, and his hair was sticking out in awkward places, his hair tie gone. The blonde tried to explain what had happened, but nothing but cries and whimpers came out. Sasori hadn't seen the blonde do this before, and was slightly shocked as the blonde flung himself at the red head, almost knocking them both over. Sure, Sasori had sometimes thought about the blonde even _possibly _liking him in _that way_, but that wasn't the same feeling now. What he thought it'd feel like, to whatever the feeling was that was currently running through his body were two separate things. The red head kicked the door shut and lead the blonde into the kitchen, making them both a hot chocolate. Deidara tried to explain again.

**Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
It's all the same**

**In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same**

So, his date wanted more than just a kiss goodbye and things got physical. Physical? More like brutal. Sasori stopped sipping his hot chocolate and studied the blonde's bruises and cuts. That wasn't physical, it was brutal.

"So I just ran back un…" Deidara sniffed and downed the rest of his hot chocolate, standing up and smudging his eyeliner some more, well – what was left of it. "I'm gonna' go to bed early un…" Deidara tipped his hip slightly, waiting by the sink after putting his cup in it. "Coming?" Sasori shook his head.

"I've got a test tomorrow, need to revise" Deidara frowned, picking at his skin.

"Fine, have it your way" Sasori watched the blonde's retreating back, sighing when the door shut.

**Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same**

_The next day, after college…_

Sasori sat on the small living room floor, surrounded by books. The burst of the front door opening scaring the life out of him.

"Danna un! I gottanuva date!" The blonde giggled and ran to his room. Sasori sighed and closed his book, setting it aside and pulling an orange one closer to him. On the front, it read Deidara's name, the class, the teacher and such. Sasori opened it to the most recent page, seeing the homework sheet and unfolding it. Taking out a pen, he started on the blonde's homework, knowing that his friend wouldn't do it.

"Dannnnnaaaaa!! I can't find my brush un!!" The confused and frustrated blonde called out.

"It's in the bathroom!" Sasori called back, he heard the blonde giggle and shout thank you back. Sasori smiled. Sure, he may not be able to get the blonde as a lover, like he wanted to. But he was glad he had him for a best friend, he would always be there for the blonde, and the thought that kept him going, was the thought that maybe, just maybe, the blonde would someday realise how he truly felt about him. That was enough for him to live off.

--

**AN: Song All the same by Sick Puppies.**

_Hey! Basically, Sasori likes Deidara, but Deidara doesnt notice... One sided really... meh. Comments appreciated._


End file.
